VAYA LÍO DE LUGARES Y DIARIOS!
by Mikav
Summary: Link se despierta tarde para llegar a una reunión con sus amigos, pero los lugares donde le indican no están. ¿Conseguirá reunirse pronto y no llevarse una bronca de Zelda?
1. Default Chapter

Primero de todo me presentaré: soy Mikav, aficionado a Zelda (adicto sería la palabra correcta) y esta es mi primera prueba escribiendo un fanfic sobre este tema, así que no esperéis ninguna maravilla. Así que sin más preámbulos paso a lo que viene el tema:

LA HISTORIA, y no el autor (pero si queréis contactar con el por el motivo que sea me mandáis una review y yo os contesto encantado vamos)

**VAYA LÍO DE LUGARES Y DIARIOS!**

**CAPITULO 1: ¡Rancho, allá voy!**

Link se levantó de la cama pesadamente y miró su reloj (ya sabemos que en aquella época no había relojes, pero vamos a imaginar que había, anda, un poquito de imaginación)

¡LAS 10! ¡Me he levantado a las 10! ¡Y he quedado con la gente a las 9! ¡Venga rápido Link!

Link se vistió rápidamente y salió de su casa en el bosque Kokiri, aunque Zelda ya le había insistido que se mudara al Castillo cuando había derrotado a Ganondorf porque la casa empezaba a estarle un poco pequeña.

¡Link, tienes que mudarte! ¡Si la cabeza y los pies se te salen de la cama! ¡Además que estarás muy bien cuidado y tal!- esta era la conversación que tenían cada vez que se veían, que por cierto era muy a menudo. Pero a Zelda se le veía el plumero, por que tanto interés en el chico del bosque no es normal, y menos contando que ella era una princesa y el un plebeyo. Bien, rectifico todos le veían el plumero a Zelda menos Link, que es un poco más cortito en esos temas, ya que se le pasaron los años en que los niños aprenden esto durmiendo, y claro.

En cuanto salió de la casa, montó a Epona, ya que la había dejado amarrada en la puerta de la casa la noche anterior y montó en ella. Tras recorrer 50 metros paró, bajó del caballo y se acercó corriendo a un árbol con la intención de "descargarse" de un peso terrible y, además, regarlo un poquito para que crezca "sano y fuerte"

Tras esta pequeña pausa volvió a montar a Epona y se alejó del bosque rumbo al Rancho Lon-Lon. Al llegar allí encontró a Talon con los cucos milagrosos.

¡Ey, Talon! ¿Sabes donde está Malon? Habíamos quedado para ir de picnic con los demás.

Zzzzzzzzzz...

¡Talon, despierta, nada ¡Talon! ¡¡Talon! ¡¡¡TALON!

¡Eh, que, quien, cuando, como, porque... ah, ¡Hola Link! ¿Quieres algo?

--U ¿Qué si sabes donde está Malon?

Claro, en el castillo

O.o ¿Cómo? ¿No habíamos quedado aquí?

No, no. En el castillo

¿Seguro?

Segurísimo

¿Pero seguro, seguro, seguro?

¡Que sí Link, no insistas!

Pos buena la he hecho

Si quieres subir un momento al cuarto te quiero dar algo

Bueno...

Talon y Link subieron al primer piso donde estaban las habitaciones.

Link espera aquí mientras busco una cosa

Bue... Pero rapidito, sino te importa

Talon salió del cuarto y Link se sentó en la cama.

Ya verás, ya, me la voy a cargar- Link se giró y vio una estantería repleta de libros- Vayaaaaaaa, no sabía ni que Malon supiera leer, cuanto libro. A ver...- Link se acerca a la estantería y empieza a hojearlos- "Cría del caballo", "El cuco y sus secretos", "Atlas de Hyrule", "Los tres oráculos misteriosos", "Diario". Anda un diario, a ver que noticias trae...-U

Pero cuando lo cogió, oyó como Talon subía las escaleras y pensó:

me lo guardo y lo leo más tarde, ya se lo devolveré a Talon

Justo cuando se lo guardaba entró Talon

Link, ya lo tengo, mira- dijo enseñándole un huevo

Olé! Que amable Talon, ya tengo tortilla. Ñam!

¡NO!

¿Cómo? ¿No es para tortilla? 0oO

Es un huevo de cuco. Pero de un cuco especial, es verde

¿Verde? ¡Será pervertido!

¡Que no! ¡Que lo que quiero decir es que es de color verde!

Ah, mola. ¿Y por que me lo das?

Porque me lo ha pedido Malon, por que ella nunca se acuerda de dártelo, así que yo te lo doy por ella.

Muy bien, pues me lo guardo y me voy corriendo

Adiós

Justo cuando Link termina de salir por la puerta

¡LINK! ¡Cuidado con la cagada de cuco en la escalera!

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

¡Crash! ¡paf! ¡Clank! ¡Auch!

Link cayó escaleras abajo rodando y pegándose un montón de golpees con los escalones y acabando magullado y con la cabeza en el suelo, sin contar que estaba estampado contra la pared.

E...estoy bien... -

Yo me lavo las manos, ya te avisé- dijo Talon ayudándole a levantarse.

Link se puso en pie y salió de la casa hasta el establo donde vio a unas vacas. Allí tocó la Epona's Song, pero debido a los golpes recibidos desafinó un poco, mucho demasiado y las vacas dieron la leche agriada.

Agradecidas...-murmuró Link

Músico de cuarta...- murmuraron las vacas

Salió del establo bebiendo la leche y tras terminar montó en Epona y se dirigió al Castillo de Hyrule.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Espero que os haya gustado, y si no lo siento mucho, ya perfeccionaré mi técnica, pero hay que tener en cuenta que este es mi primer fanfit, así que no me comparéis con alguno que lleve 5 o 6.

Pido perdón si hay alguien mosqueado o a los zelderos puros si les ha molestado algo de lo que he escrito, pero no pretendo ofender a nadie y solo lo he hecho para que todos pasemos un rato divertido. Espero vuestras reviews con impaciencia para que me ayudéis a mejorarlo y ver que os ha parecido este capitulo.

Un ultimo apunte: cada capitulo se centrará sobre un lugar de Hyrule, como habéis podido ver en el 1 ha sido el rancho, en el 2 será el castillo, y etc. intentaré publicar cada entrega entre un plazo de 1 o 2 semanas, pero no prometo nada si hay algún retraso, ya que empiezo con los exámenes e intentaré sacar tiempote donde pueda.

Bye y un saludo de **Mikav**

¡Que la trifuerza os acompañe!


	2. problemillas en el castillito

Aquí de nuevo Mikav con el segundo capítulo de esta emocionante (y por que no, absurda y/o divertida) aventura de nuestro héroe y amigo Link. Antes de comenzar a contaros el segundo capitulo, quiero dedicarlo a dos personas muy especiales: primero de todo a Toñy, alias "Cervatilla", que aunque no escriba sobre Zelda escribe sobre Harry Potter, así que a quien le guste se lo recomiendo que eche un vistazo a sus historias. Este agradecimiento es por que sin ella esta historia no podría ser publicada, ya que ella se ha encargado de registrarme, publicar la historia y soportarme (que creo yo que eso debe a ver sido lo más jodido U). Gracias Toñy.

Y segundo ,pero no menos importante, se lo dedico a Deborah Cantú, alias "Debbie", ya que fue wlla quien me escribió la primera review y me animó a escribir el segundo capitulo. THANK YOU DEBBIE!O. Ah! Y leed tambien sus historias por que son la caña, sobretodo la de Ocarina of Time DD.

Y ahora sin más preámbulos, el codiciado segundo capitulo!

**VAYA LÍO DE LUGARES Y DIARIOS!**

**CAPITULO 2: Problemillas en el castillito**

Tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá-tacatá, ihhhh! Paf!

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, snif...Atchuáááá!

Y tras este pequeño despliegue de efectos especiales en los que se narra la caminata de epona, el descenso de Link del jamelgo, los pocos pasos que da y el peazo estornuo que suelta al colarsele una mosca por la nariz, entremos al mercado de Hyrule (o Hyrule's Market, para los más doctos)

Tras cruzarlo rápidamente, llegó a las puertas del Castillo donde se encontró con el guardia que solía escoltar la puerta de entrada.

Ey! Link! ¿Que tal, macho?

Pos bien. ¿Me podrias decir donde está la princesa Zelda?

La princesa no está en el castillo

¿¿¿¿COMO QUE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ? Oo0

Como lo oyes chavalote

Pues vaya, y no sabras por donde está ¿verdad? ¿ÒoÒ?

Pues claro que lo sé

¿y donde esta si se me hace el favor?

Ya sabes Link que eso es información confidencial que sólo puede ser revelada a los miembros reales y...

No sigas- le cortó Link- ¿cuanto pides?

¿Cómo? ¿Piensas que sobornandome te diré esa información?

Sí (N/A: Ueeee! Sinceridad al poder!)

Pues tienes toda la razon. U. A ver revelar información confidencial- saca una libreta del bolsillo- veamos donde he puesto las tarifas...dejar pasar 30 rupias, ignorar 50...ah! Aquí! Revelar información confidencial bla, bla, bla. 1000 rupias en efectivo, no acepto cheques ni tarjeta de crédito.

¿QUÉ? Tu estas loco! Anda, no me lo digas, pero dejame pasar a hablar con Impa, dejame.

Vale, pero tu te lo pierdes

Va a ser eso

Pasa y pregunta por ahí dentro, que no tengo ni idea de donde anda Impa, como desaparece cuando quiere...- le dijo mientras le dejaba pasar por la reja del castillo.

Cuando el guardia vió que Link se había alejado lo suficiente se dijo a sí mimo: - Menos mal que no se le ha ocurrido pagar, por que, la verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde anda la princesa

Cuando por fin Link, averiguó donde se encontraba Impa, la niñera sheikan de la princesa y sabia del templo de la oscuridad. (N/A: a proposito Zelda ya con 17-18 añitos que ya tiene, no es poco mayor para seguir teniendo niñera, amos pienso yo)

Hola Impa!

Ah, Link. ¿Qué tal?

Tirando ¿sabes donde está Zelda? Y no me vengas con el rollo de que eso es "información confidencial que sólo puede ser revelada a los miembros reales y tararí, tarará"

¿De que hablas Link? Esa clase de información no existe ni ha existido

¿QUE? ¿COMO? Y pretendia cobrarme 1000 rupias el muy grlpm...!òó¡

¿Qué murmullas Link?

Nada, nada. Anda dime donde está porfa que hay prisa

Ha ido al Reino Zora (o Zora's Domain, para los que lo prefieran en ingles, para que digan que no se aprende leyendo)con Malon

¿Seguro?

Seguro

¿Pero seguro?

Segurísimo

¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?

Seguro, seguro, seguro

_¡¡¡A VER NARICES PARAD YA!_

Leñes! ¿Qué ha sido eso, Link?

Ni puñetera idea. ¡¡A ver, quien haya hablado, si es hombre que aparezca!

Link –preguntó Impa- y si es mujer?

Estooo... pos que aparezca tambien, si ya que estamos, que más da!

_Pues soy hombre, estas de suerte, pero no puedo aparecer_

¿Y eso?

_Por que, Impa, hija mía, yo soy el escritor!_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Y que quieres?

_Si no es mucho pedir...¡¡¡¡QUE DEJEIS ESA CONVERSACIÓN DE BESUGOS!_

_Si te ha dicho que ha ido al reino Zora ese pos ha ido y ya está, asi que rapidito que el publico lector se aburre_

Si señor, ya me iba

_Pues que así sea. Venga continuad_

Hay que ver como se pone el idiota este de Mikav

_¿Decías algo, Link? es que no te he oído_

No nada, nada, que...que...que...¡ah! que me voy a recoger una partitura que dejé a Zelda de los Indogogo's, que ese Mikau vaya pasada de guitarrista,eso ¿verdad, Impa?

A mí no me metas en tus líos que si no no salgo en la historia

_Más te vale Link. Bien prosigue_

Bueno Impa (vendida!) me acerco al cuarto y me voy

No hace falta que te acompañe ¿verdad? (te chinchas!) Con las veces que has ido a "visitarla" por las noches

¿Qué, que, que insinuas? ñ.ñU

No, nada. Pero te advierto que la próxima noche que la "visites", no os emocioneis tanto que no habia forma de dormir y la habitación de debajo (que es la mía por cierto) tiene el techo lleno de desconchones, y he tenido que ponerme una lampara en la mesilla por que la del techo no paraba de caerse cada vez que la "visitabas"

Bueno, bueno, todos hemos sido jóvenes ¿no? Además no tengo la culpa de que Zelda sea una bomba sexual en la cama- dijo Link mientras se alejaban. Y razon tenía Impa al decirle esto a Link por que las juergas que se montaban el y Zelda no eran moco de pavo y... ¡¡Bueno, bueno de esto si se quiere ya se hablará en otro momento! ¡¡Por Dios que gente! Prosigamos:

Una vez en el cuarto de Zelda, Link se puso a buscar entre las estanterías de la pared y finalmente sólo quedó un libro en el cual se veía un trozo de la partitura.

Bue, cogeré el libro y ya se lo devolveré

Bajó corriendo las escaleras con tal mala fortuna (o mal pata como se prefiera) que se enredó con la alfombra roja tipica de las mejores galas y ¡¡¡PATABAM! Ostiazo padre que se pegó contra el duro suelo. Tras levantarse y sacudirse un poco el polvo (que, vamos decidme algun heroe que se descompone por una caida de 300 escalones ¿eh? Ademas no daría mucho juego cargarse al heroe en los 2 primeros capitulos ¿no creeis?) se dirigió a los establos donde esperaba su fiel caball...estoooo yegua, y se encaminó hacia el Reino Zora, no sin antes, claro está, "regar" con un poco de agüilla los jardines reales

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Please seguid leyendolo, ya sabeis que para cualquier consulta, sugerencia o simplemente para que no escriba cosas que molesten podeis mandarme un mail a Bye un saludo de Mikav

¡Que la trifuerza os acompañe!


End file.
